Paint it Black
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Some new people are seen hanging around InuYasha's school...i wonder who they are? So what if the summary sucks?


Here's my new story…It'll be very slow to update, cuz I'll be working on my other stories, so don't get tooo attatched to it!  
  
Paint it Black  
  
Chapter One: Saved by the Bell!  
  
"Hey, dude! Man, do you look dead tired, or whatever!"  
  
Miroku shouted, when his best friend, Inu, came into view.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, what a great time to see you too." Inu said back.  
  
"C'mon! He was just kidding, Inu!" Sango laughed, walking up, and standing next to Miroku. Soon, their whole prep crowd began to show up, crowding around the ever popular Inu, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Hey, look, guys!" Someone shouted, pointing to a red BMW that was pulling up to the parking lot. Yura, being the gossip freak queen that she was, said, "Hey, Inu. I heard that those people in the car got kicked out of their old school for fighting. Killing people, you know!"  
  
The new people began to get out of the car, and Inu recognised the one that had sat in the passenger seat immedietly. Kouga. The one guy Inu totally dispised. The others that got out of the car were all strange looking. Four girls and one guy besides Kouga.  
  
The first girl had light brown hair with dark sea green and bright pink highlights. She looked around with her dark maroon eyes, and smirked. Jewelry covered her arms and neck. On her ears ears, she had five hoops, and two studs each. The black halter top and blue denim jeans she wore completed her look.  
  
The second girl looked softer, and less menasing. She, too, had light brown hair, but her's was striped with purple and red. She wore simple hoops in her ears, and a single necklace with a rose on it, around her neck. She had on a tight red mini skirt, and a purple tank top that complimented her hair and contrasted her deep green eyes.  
  
The next girl was as menacing as the first, if not more. Her hair was much darker than the others, but had a mix of light brown, dark brown, and dirty blonde. She wore just as much if not more jewelry as the firs girl. Dozens of ear rings, rings, bracelets, necklaces, and anklets adorned her body. She had one hand on her hip, studying everyone around with her light blue eyes. Her baggy pants fell all the way to the ground. She wore a blue sleaveless shirt with the words "Yeah, right" on it.  
  
The last girl was now sitting on top of the car, her feet swinging from where she had jumped out and snaked her way up to the top. She had three silver hoops in each ear, and two studs in each. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, and purple cut off capris. Her ebony hair swished in the breaze. She had dark red highlights streaked in her hair, and she just smiled, like the second girl, she studied everyone that was staring at her, meeting each of their eyes.  
  
The other guy was dressed in all black, watching everyone with his hard grey eyes. He seemed simply bored, looking around. His brown hair with blue highlights was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck, the rest floping around messily. No one really noticed the dragon necklace he had tucked into his shirt.  
  
Snapping everyone out of their trances, the boy dressed in black said, "Yo, Kouga! See ya later, man!" And got into the driver's seat.  
  
The girl that was sitting on top of the car swung down over to the driver's side, and poked the boi in the side. "Be nice, Shi-man!" She said laughing. She looked up at Kouga, and said, "Bye, Kou! We'll see ya later!"  
  
Kouga simply replied, "Sure, Kag-Chan."  
  
The other three girls shouted together, "Luv ya, Kou, but see ya later!" and began laughing.  
  
Kouga sweatdropped, and said, "Thanks, guys."  
  
The girls got scary, and glared at him.  
  
"Okay, okay! GIRLS!" He laughed, putting up his hands. "Thanks, Kyna, Akia, Shaka, bye Kag, you too, Arashi."  
  
Arashi nodded, turned up "The Anthem" By Good Charolette, and started the car. The three girls laughed, jumped into the back seat, and Kag got out of the car to say goodbye to Kouga.  
  
Kag went up to Kouga, gave him a kiss on the nose, and said, smiling, "See ya, Kou-Kun"  
  
She walked away, and jumped through the open window into the passenger seat.  
  
All the girls from Kouga's fan club began to growl. Why were those girls talking to Kouga as if they were friends? The fan club girls began to get angry.  
  
But before they pounded Kouga with questions, or chased after the car, lo and behold, the bell rang!  
  
~* Chapter end  
  
I'm too tired to put in an an at the moment…sorry . . . 


End file.
